Promise Me This
by Choupii
Summary: Et si c'était Elena qui était partie chercher le remède dans le 2x22 et non pas Stefan ? Et si Elena prenait sa place et qu'ELLE partait avec Klaus ? Quelles choses changeraient alors ? Traduction de Promise Me This, histoire originale de SarahsManyMen.
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoila avec une nouvelle traduction d'une histoire qui m'a beaucoup plu et que j'aimerais vous faire partager :) C'est une fic de pairing Elena/Klaus et j'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas et qu'au contraire vous trouverez ça original ;) J'espère avoir d'aussi bon retours que pour ma précédente traduction, Reviens à Moi, que j'ai fini il n'y a pas trop longtemps...**

**Bon bah voila je vous laisse lire et j'espère que vous aimerez ! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Elena POV <span>:**

Je fis de mon mieux pour retenir mes larmes alors que j'entrai dans la chambre de Damon. Cela devint encore plus compliqué lorsque je vis Stefan serrer son frère en sueur dans ses bras, sans aucun bruit dans la pièce. Etait-il déjà trop tard ? Une boule se forma dans ma gorge à cette pensée et des larmes menacèrent de couler sur mes joues. La tête de Stefan se tourna dans ma direction lorsque j'émis un sanglot que je voulais pourtant silencieux. Il me regarda, sourcils froncés.

**-Suis-je arrivée...trop tard ?** Réussis-je à dire péniblement.

Derrière Stefan, je vis les yeux de Damon s'entrouvrir difficilement au son de ma voix. Je fus tout de suite soulagée.

**-Elena...** Souffla-t-il. Stefan se dit qu'il était peut-être temps pour lui de partir et s'extirpa du lit avant de quitter la chambre quelques secondes plus tard, pensant que c'était à mon tour de faire mes adieux. Et quelque part, ça l'était.

Je m'approchai rapidement de lui et caressai délicatement son visage, contemplant ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Il porta faiblement sa main au mien, caressant ma joue.

**-Je suis là.** Dis-je, une larme s'échappant de mes yeux déjà humides. **Damon, j'ai un remède.** Je dévoilai alors la petite fiole qui contenait le sang de Klaus. Je retirai le bouchon et amenai le liquide à ses lèvres, le laissant boire l'antidote. Je caressai ensuite sa joue, où perlaient encore quelques gouttes de sueur. Je pouvais déjà apercevoir la couleur et la vie regagner ses traits.

**-Comment as-tu... **Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

Je déglutis. Le moment était venu de lui dire la vérité.

**-Je l'ai eu de Klaus, Damon. Son sang est le remède.**

Damon devint soudainement plus alerte, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

**-Tu es en train de me dire qu'il te l'a simplement remis comme ça...** Mais tout son espoir disparut brusquement alors qu'il parlait.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de pleurer. Je secouai finalement la tête.

**-Nous avons fait un marché.**

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots.

**-Quelle sorte de marché ? **

Je ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. A la place, j'évitai son regard et fixai le sol.

**-Elena, quelle. Sorte de. Marché ?** Articula-t-il, devenant impatient et me forçant à lui répondre.

**-Il quitte Mystic Falls.** Lâchai-je d'un seul coup. **Et je dois partir avec lui.**

Le visage de Damon s'emplit de fureur.

**-Non, non je refuse ! Je refuse que tu foutes ta vie en l'air pour moi ! Non !**

**-Damon s'il te plaît, c'est ma décision. Klaus te tueras si tu interviens...**

**-Alors laisse-moi être tué !** Hurla-t-il en saisissant mes poignets.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer.

**-S'il te plaît ne fait pas de ce moment notre au revoir, Damon.**

La tristesse apparut sur son visage.

**-Ça ne devrait pas être un au revoir...** Murmura-t-il. Je commençai alors à voir des larmes se former dans ses yeux.

**-Ça l'est pourtant. **

Damon appuya son front contre le mien et émit un soupir vaincu et attristé.

**-Je ne peux pas te perdre**. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, puis continua : **Je t'aime, tu dois savoir ça.**

**-Je le sais...**

Il s'écarta de moi et me regarda dans les yeux, l'air désespéré.

**-Je trouverai un moyen de te sauver, je te le promets.** Chuchota-t-il.

Je secouai la tête.

**-Pour l'instant, faisons comme si nous ne nous reverrons jamais.** Je sanglotais bruyamment maintenant, me rendant compte de la réalité de mes paroles. Je savais que cela était réel, que ce n'était pas un semblant de. Mais pour que Damon me dise au revoir, il fallait au moins qu'il ait un espoir de me retrouver un jour. Même s'il n'allait _jamais_ me revoir.

Avant que je ne le réalise, Damon m'embrassa dans le plus doux, plus délicat et fragile baiser que je n'avais jamais cru possible. Je répondis à son baiser pendant le court instant qu'il dura. Ce n'était pas un moment de convoitise ou de désir, c'était un moment de peine, de passion et...d'amour.

**-Tu es la chose la plus importante de toute ma vie. Tu me rends humain, Elena. Tu as toujours fait ressortir le bon en moi, et je devrais t'aimer jusqu'au jour où je mourrais. N'oublie jamais ça.**

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois, d'un simple frôlement de lèvres. Puis il disparut.

Je me ressaisis et me dirigeai hors de la chambre. Je ne fus pas surprise de voir Stefan attendre à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Il se contenta simplement de me fixer, la peine, l'amour et la tristesse se mélangeant dans ses yeux émeraude avant qu'il ne me prenne dans ses bras.

**-On te retrouvera, je te donne ma parole.** Dit-il, caressant mes cheveux.

**-Tu pourras leur dire, à Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline et Ric à quel point je les aime ? Et qu'ils me manqueront chaque jour du reste de ma vie. **Il hocha deux fois la tête pour montrer qu'il le ferait.

**-Je t'aime, Elena.** Chuchota-t-il.

Je caressai son visage.

**-Ferme tes yeux. **Chuchotais-je à mon tour.

Comme il l'avait fait fait trois jours plus tôt, il s'exécuta et les ferma. Je laissai un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de murmurer dans le creux de son oreille que je l'aimais aussi. Puis je partis. Alors que je sortais de la pension, je _le_ vis en train de m'attendre dans sa voiture.

J'essuyai mes yeux une bonne fois pour toutes et je m'installai sur le siège passager.

**-Tu es prête ma belle ?** Dit Klaus de sa voix grave et séductrice à donner des frissons dans le dos.

**-Peux-tu juste me laisser dire au revoir à Jeremy ?** Chuchotai-je.

Il demeura pensif un instant.

**-Hmm...non. Toute cette dépression ruine mon humeur plutôt joyeuse...**

Je me tournai pour lui faire face.

**-T'es qu'un salaud.**

Il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de sourire. Je ressentis l'envie de le gifler mais je me retins, sachant que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

Il jugea par mon silence que j'étais prête à partir.

**-On peut y aller maintenant ?**

Je ne fis qu'un simple signe de tête, ne prenant pas la peine de lui répondre. Après ça, il démarra en trombe et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité, sans jamais regarder derrière lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila pour le premier chapitre, dites-moi si vous voulez que je continue ou pas ;)<strong>

**Bisous !**

**Choupii :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**C****oucou à toutes ! Je m'excuse d'avoir mis un petit moment avant de revenir avec la suite mais comprenez-moi, c'était les vacances ;) **

**Quelle surprise lorsque je suis revenue, merci beaucoup à toutes pour vos reviews ! :D **

**_Réponse aux reviews anonymes_ :**

**_-Saina_ : Merci beaucoup, contente d'avoir une nouvelle fan ! ^^'**

**_-milow_ : Merci à toi, c'est justement pour ça que je traduis une fic Klaus/Elena, parce qu'il n'y en a aucune :)**

**_-Lily_ : Merci ! :D Désolée, la suite n'est pas arrivée très rapidement... :S**

**_-Amandine_ : C'est super que cette idée te plaise, merci pour ta review ! Voici la suite. :)**

**_-Vampire06_ : Merci, oui désolée encore une fois j'ai mis un peu de temps pour la suite... J'espère que je me ferais vite pardonner ;)**

**Même si je vous ai déjà remerciées par message privé, je le dis encore une fois à AntoniaVolturi, 02melanienie, Lucie96, miistii, et particulièrement à Anger-lola dont la review m'a fait trèèèèès plaisir :P, un grand MERCI !**

**Bon allez je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena POV<strong> :

_Je pris une grande inspiration alors que j'arrivais devant l'appartement d'Alaric, le chiffre 9 me faisant face. C'était comme si j'entendais la voix lointaine de Stefan me dictant de ne pas faire cela. Mais j'ignorai le désir ardent de faire demi-tour et pris mon courage à deux mains. Damon ne devait pas mourir. Parce qu'un monde sans lui était pour moi un monde que je ne préférais pas m'imaginer. Je gardai la tête haute tandis que je frappai trois fois à la porte._

_Je pouvais entendre un léger mouvement de l'autre côté. Katherine, probablement. Impatiente, ma main tremblante tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Ici se tenait en effet Katherine, vêtue d'un jean noir moulant, d'un débardeur violet et d'une veste noire. Si ces yeux pouvaient tuer, je serais morte à l'instant où je fis mon apparition. Sa rage ne fit que grandir lorsqu'elle me vit attendre à l'entrée. _

_Mais soudainement un regard triomphant rayonna dans ses yeux. _

_**-Tu ne peux pas entrer tu sais, Alaric ne t'as pas invitée. **Elle sourit fièrement._

_Je haussai les sourcils. _

_**-Qu'est-ce-qui te fais penser que j'ai besoin d'une invitation ? **Je penchais ma tête d'un côté et lui sourit alors que je fis un pas dans l'appartement._

_Dès cet instant elle m'avait attrapée par le cou et plaquée contre le mur._

_**-Tu réalises qu'avec toi n'étant qu'humaine et avec le sacrifice accompli, tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité !** Elle resserra sa prise autour de ma gorge et je hurlai de douleur. **Un simple petit mouvement avec mon poignet et tu es morte.**_

_**-Et après quoi ? Stefan te haïras pour l'éternité. **M'étouffais-je, manquant d'air._

_Un éclat de tristesse frappa ses yeux avant qu'elle ne me lâche. Mais il fut vite remplacé par de la panique lorsqu'elle me plaqua cette fois au mur par mes épaules, mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour m'intimer le silence._

_**-Klaus, tu es de retour.** Dit-elle, ses yeux scellés aux miens. Une seconde après avoir entendu son nom, la peur s'empara soudainement de moi. Cet homme m'avait déjà tuée une fois et il pourrait facilement le refaire._

_Je me raidis alors que j'entendis des bruits de pas entrer dans la pièce, ayant peur pour ma vie. Mais c'est quand Katherine me poussa juste dans son champ de vision que mon cœur commença à s'emballer. On ne pouvait pas nier la beauté d'un homme tel que Klaus. Avec ses cheveux blonds coupés courts et son regard bleu profond, c'était un dieu marchant. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il arborait souvent un regard sinistre, un regard qui vous donnait envie de courir loin de lui le plus vite possible, mais plutôt attrayant tout de même._

_**-Regardes qui a décidé de nous rendre visite.** Annonça Katherine en me désignant de la tête. Elle sourit à Klaus mais c'est à peine s'il la regardait, gardant ses yeux rivés sur moi._

_Il me dévisageait d'un air choqué et surpris à la fois. Il fut devant moi avant même que je ne puisse cligner des yeux, me fixant de la tête au pieds. Il attrapa mon poignet et l'apporta à son nez pour le humer tandis que je luttais pour échapper à sa poigne de fer. Le choc et la surprise ne firent qu'augmenter lorsqu'il eut fini de me renifler._

_**-Comment est-ce possible ?** Chuchota-t-il, même si je ne pensais pas que la question m'était adressée._

_**-Tu oublies que ma meilleure amie est une sorcière.** Dis-je, gardant ma tête haute._

_Il sourit._

_**-Ah oui, cette fameuse sorcière qui a essayé de me tuer. Comment aurais-je pu oublier ?** Il relâcha lentement mon poignet, ne détachant pas son regard de moi. **Je serais à toi dans quelques instants. **_

_Puis il disparut. Elijah se tenait à une bonne distance de moi, arborant un regard d'excuse._

_**-Si tu n'avais pas compris l'importance de sauver les gens que tu aimes alors tu ne serais pas ici. **Me dit-il. Je le fixai lorsque je compris le sens de ses mots. Il avait raison, absolument raison. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je lui pardonnais. Après tout il savait que Klaus pouvait le trahir à tout mo..._

_Je haletai brusquement quand Klaus planta le pieu dans le cœur d'Elijah et vit ensuite comment il s'effondra sur le sol. Je regardai alors Katherine. On aurait dit qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer mais qu'elle luttait furieusement pour retenir ses larmes. Sa main était sur sa poitrine, comme si cela lui brisait le cœur. Il y eut un moment où je ressentis de la compassion pour elle. Car, même si elle l'avait mal traité, elle tenait réellement à Elijah, croyez-le ou non._

_Klaus me regarda alors et fut une fois de plus juste devant moi en un instant._

_**-Maintenant... Que puis-je faire pour toi ma belle ?** Ronronna-t-il, caressant doucement ma joue avec le doigt auquel il avait sa bague. Je frémis à son contact. Son toucher était chaud et intimidant, me procurant un frisson dans le dos. Il sourit de ma réaction, visible sur mes traits._

_**-Je dois savoir ce que tu connais en matière de remède pour les morsures de loups-garous.** Dis-je, en essayant de rester confiante._

_Il me sourit, dévoilant ses dents parfaitement blanches et pointues mais aussi, mon dieu, de belles fossettes. Je détestais l'admettre, mais il était...sexy._

_Il s'éloigna de moi et se mit à marcher dans la pièce._

_**-Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se décide à venir. Je suis juste surpris que ce soit toi.** Je le regardai, confuse. **Après tout ne t'as-t-il pas donné son sang contre ta volonté ? **Alors qu'il parlait, je détachais mon regard de lui, mes yeux rivés sur mes pieds. Parler de ce que Damon avait fait me mettait mal à l'aise. **Prendre ce choix à la place de quelqu'un d'autre me semble être une chose, je sais pas, **_**impardonnable****_. _**_Il s'attarda sur le dernier mot._

_J'hésitai un moment._

_**-Je ne suis pas venue ici pour que tu me poses des questions sur les motifs de ma présence, je suis là parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide, et avouons-le, tu me dois BEAUCOUP. **Je me tins plus droite, prenant le contrôle dans mes négociations._

_Il pencha sa tête et sourit, je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire si c'était un air d'amusement ou d'appréciation qui s'affichait sur son visage. Je priai pour la seconde option._

_**-Bien, bien, bien, regardez qui a changé d'attitude... **Avant que je puisse sourire pour affirmer ses paroles, il continua :** Si tu veux quelque chose de moi, je te suggère de la changer.**_

_Commençant à être fatiguée par son petit jeu, je repartis sur le sujet._

_**-Si tu sais quelque chose, n'importe quoi, s'il-te-plaît dis le moi. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, mais je t'en prie.** Je fis une pose. **Aides-moi à sauver mon ami.**_

_Il sourit à nouveau._

_**-Voilà qui est mieux.** **Katherina. **Il tendit sa main vers elle. Ce qui semblait être une Katherine blessée et maussade s'approcha de lui assez rapidement et plaça doucement sa main sur la sienne. En un rapide instant les yeux de Klaus devinrent jaunes, ses crocs sortirent et mordirent le poignet de Katherine, me provoquant un halètement de surprise._

_Elle hurla lorsqu'elle vit qu'une morsure de loup-garou se formait sur son poignet. Elle tenta de la faire disparaître mais cela n'en valait pas la peine. Elle fut terrorisée. Klaus mordit alors dans son propre bras. J'assistais à la scène, stupéfaite. Puis il colla son poignet avec force à ses lèvres. Elle protesta au début mais il était trop fort pour elle. Vaincue, elle but docilement et après une seconde ou deux, il lui arracha de la bouche._

_Je fixais le poignet de mon double et demeurait bouche bée tandis que la morsure disparaissait un soupir de soulagement de Katherine se fit entendre._

_**-Ton...ton **_**sang **_**est le remède ?** Lâchais-je, surprise. _

_Il sourit, répondant silencieusement à mes questions._

_**-Maintenant que nous savons ce que je peux faire pour toi, voyons ce que**_** tu****_ peux faire pour _moi. **_Dit-il en souriant malicieusement. _

_Je secouai rapidement la tête._

_**-Oh non, tu m'en dois une ! Tu m'as tuée...**_

_**-Ce qui pourrait facilement être fait à nouveau. **M'interrompit-il. Ses mots me donnèrent la chair de poule. Je décidai de me taire. La vie de Damon était en jeu. **C'est bien ce que je pensais.** Il se remit à sourire, remarquant mon silence/repli. **Et maintenant, comment vas-tu payer pour cette dette ?**_

_Il lança un coup d'œil à Katherine en quête d'idées, auquel elle répondit immédiatement : _

_**-Tu peux toujours la tuer ? **Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Alors que je la foudroyais du regard elle pencha sa tête comme pour dire **« Tu devrais te la fermer avant que tu nous fasses tuer toutes les deux. ».**_

_Heureusement, Klaus secoua la tête._

_**-Non, car si je devais la tuer, je voudrais qu'elle souffre d'abord.** Il dit la deuxième partie comme s'il parlait à un amateur. Je pris une grande inspiration, ayant peur pour ma peau maintenant. Il contempla le vide, dans ses pensées. Une idée le frappa soudainement et il scella ses yeux aux miens. **Tu sais, ma belle Elena, je ne peux pas rester dans cette ville pour toujours. **Commença-t-il. **Je pense qu'il est sûr de dire que je ne suis pas l'homme le plus populaire ici. **Il rit silencieusement pour lui, amusé par sa propre blague.** J'ai donc prévu de partir. **Je pouvais déjà deviner où cela allait mener. **Et bien sûr, quand je partirais, je laisserais Katherina derrière moi. **Il était évident que Katherine souriait, me rendant mal à l'aise pour la seconde fois. **Et donc, j'aurais besoin d'un nouveau,comment pourrais-je appeler ça ? Camarade de jeu.** Ronronna-t-il, soulevant ses sourcils._

_Je jetai alternativement un œil entre Katherine et lui et répondit finalement._

_**-Non, plutôt mourir que de partir avec toi.**_

_Il haussa les épaules avec désinvolture._

_**-Comme tu voudras.** Il prit rapidement ma main prenant en compte le fait que je frémis une fois de plus à son contact, et commença à me conduire hors de l'appartement. **Transmets mes amitiés à Damon.**_

_Je m'arrêtai net dans mon élan, gardant mes yeux fixés devant moi, sans regarder Klaus. _

_**-Je vais le faire.**_

_Alors il me lâcha et sourit triomphalement. Il courut à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à une armoire en bois d'où il prit une fiole en verre, puis se saisit promptement d'un couteau posé sur l'évier. Je demeurai craintive lorsqu'il se coupa sèchement dans le creux de la main, laissant le sang couler goutte à goutte dans le petit récipient. Après une minute ou deux, il retira finalement le couteau, se rendant compte que la fiole était déjà à moitié pleine. Il la referma avec un bouchon et la tendit à Katherine._

_**-Donnes ça à Damon et...**_

_**-Non ! **Interrompis-je. Ils se tournèrent vers moi de surprise. **Elle ne lui apportera pas !** Elle resta bouche bée devant moi et en moins d'un instant elle m'avait plaquée au mur, m'étouffant au point où je me battais pour avoir de l'air. Mais elle fut rapidement jetée à travers la pièce, Klaus sifflant sur elle._

_**-Ne me testes pas Katherina ! **Cria-t-il. En dépit d'être une personne plutôt effrayante, je pris note de ne pas me frotter au mauvais côté de sa personnalité. Parce que cette facette de Klaus...était quelque chose à laquelle je ne voulais pas être personnellement confrontée. Katherine ressemblait à un enfant qui venait juste de se faire prendre en train de voler dans une jarre à biscuits, et se releva, tête vers le bas. **Elena ira avec toi et je vous suivrai pour m'assurer que le travail est fait.** Posa-t-il, retrouvant son calme. Alors il se tourna vers moi. **On y va, ma chère ? **Il me tendit sa main. Je passai simplement devant lui et sortit de la pièce. Il ricana intérieurement avant de me suivre par la suite. _

**-Elena ?** Je fus réveillée par un petit coup de coude et par une voix mielleuse chuchotant mon nom, toujours avec beaucoup de douceur.

**-Esssaie à nouveau. **Chuchota un accent britannique au creux de mon oreille. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent subitement et furent légèrement choqués de voir ceux de Klaus me contemplant, amusé.

**-Klaus.** Gémis-je. Je me détournai et m'éloignai de lui, sur-estimant la distance qu'il me restait de matelas et tombai alors à plat ventre sur la moquette, ce qui ne manqua pas de me réveiller pour de bon. Ouch. Le rire bruyant qui raisonna derrière moi commença à me donner mal à la tête. Je me remis sur pieds et le foudroyais du regard. Je baissais les yeux et vit que j'étais vêtue d'une sorte de longue chemise en soie couleur lavande. Évidemment, ça n'aurait pas été mon premier choix de pyjama mais la matière était si douce contre ma peau que je ne pus que l'apprécier. Cela ne me prit pas trois heures pour réaliser que la pièce dans laquelle j'étais n'étais pas ma chambre. Elle était décorée par des murs d'un blanc pur, des rideaux noirs et d'une cheminée. Il y avait un lit à baldaquin blanc doté d'une couette couleur crème et d'une couverture de laine noire disposée sur le milieu. Sans oublier la salle de bains, le dressing, la coiffeuse et le tapis noirs, qui se tenait au centre de la salle. C'était magnifique.

C'est alors que je me rappelai de la nuit précédente. Après avoir dit au revoir à Stefan et Damon, Klaus et moi avions roulé pendant trois heures vers la Caroline du Nord. Heureusement, je m'étais endormie peu après les quinze premières minutes du trajet. Ces quinze minutes durant, je demeurais silencieuse, ignorant ses questions personnelles. Je prévoyais de ne répondre à aucune de ses questions à mon sujet. Moins il en savait sur moi, mieux c'était.

-**Tu as fait de beaux rêves ? **Demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Je renfrognai.

**-Pas vraiment, j'étais justement en train d'espérer que ces dernières vingt-quatre heures passées avec toi n'étaient rien de plus qu'un mauvais rêve.**

Il fronça les sourcils.

**-Ouch. Maintenant habilles-toi. J'ai prévu une grosse journée pour nous aujourd'hui.**

Je penchai ma tête et le regardai.

**-En fait je pense que je vais surtout retourner me coucher pour rattraper mes heures de sommeil. **Je commençai à me diriger vers le lit, fière de moi, mais je fus prise au dépourvu lorsqu'il me poussa et me plaqua dessus. Bon sang, les gens devaient VRAIMENT arrêter de faire ça !

**-Que ce soit clair, Miss Elena. Tu vas au lit quand _je_ le dis, tu en _sors_ quand _je_ le dis. Tant que tu vis son _mon_ toit, tu obéis à _mes_ règles, compris ?** Il leva ses sourcils. **Cependant... **Il se pencha vers moi, et pendant une seconde je crus qu'il allait m'embrasser. Mais je ne pus nier la consternation que j'éprouvai lorsqu'il se détourna au dernier moment, ses lèvres maintenant à mon oreille.** Si tu veux retourner au lit, je serais plus qu'enchanté de t'y accompagner.**

Je fis un bruit plutôt dégoûté et le poussai de moi. Il ricana à cette réaction.

**-Très bien ! Je m'habillerais.** Je me tournai et me dirigeai vers la penderie mais me stoppai soudainement et me retournai pour le regarder.** Je n'ai même pas amené d'affaires. **Dis-je en rougissant, plutôt embarrassée par la façon dont j'avais exprimé mon problème.

Il sourcilla.

**-Normalement ça n'aurait pas été un problème pour moi, mais étant donné que j'ai des invités qui viennent aujourd'hui... **Il me sourit. **Je me suis permis de demander à une de mes nombreuses sorcières de faire un peu de shopping pour moi. **Après ça il me tourna le dos et sortit de la pièce.

Je roulais des yeux et allai maintenant jusqu'à la penderie. Alors que j'ouvris l'armoire, je fus accueillie par une tenue unique. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque je pris ce qui se tenait devant moi dans ma main.

**-. ! **Je criai, espérant qu'il entendrait. Sa réponse fut un ricanement assez sonore qui résonna dans la pièce. Je cherchai autour de moi les vêtements que j'avais portés le jour précédent mais ne trouvais absolument rien. Alors je fixai la tenue devant moi. Un jean noir moulant et un (gulp) corset noir et gris. Ce n'était très _certainement_ _pas_ ce que j'avais l'habitude de porter. Mais c'était ce qui se tenait en dessous qui me choquait le plus. Est-ce que ce gars s'attendait réellement à ce que je porte un string noir et surtout...pas de soutien-gorge ?

Je soupirai tandis que je commençai à enlever ma chemise. Cette journée s'annonçait déjà très longue.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila ! J'espère que l'attente a servi à quelque chose :)<strong>

**Faites-moi savoir si ça vous plaît toujours ! ;)**

**Bisous !**

**Choupii :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou à tous, encore désolée pour le très grand retard que j'ai pris, mais je suis plutôt débordée de travail en ce moment :S En tout cas j'étais trop heureuse lorsque j'ai vu toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissées, franchement merci c'est vraiment génial de votre part, vous êtes si gentils :) Alors un grand merci à **Lucie96, 02melanienie, belladu57, miistii, Arlena, DHE212, RUBIKA666**, mais aussi aux revieweurs anonymes :

**-Vampire06** : Merci beaucoup, je continuerais jusqu'à ce que ça vous lasse ;)

**-Saina** : Et voilà la suite :) J'espère qu'elle te plaira ;)

**-Alexane et Faustine** : Ouah mercii, c'est super que ça vous plaise autant alors :P Oui je continuerais pas de problème, je suis contente que mon écriture vous plaise :D J'ai eu mon brevet mention bien :) Voila la suite !

**-Lyla Grint** : Mercii :D J'espère que le chapitre te plaira :)

Et voilà j'espère réellement que la suite fera votre bonheur ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus POV <strong>:

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à la vue de son comportement, c'était tout simplement amusant. Pour être honnête, j'étais heureux qu'elle soit en vie. Elle était d'une grande distraction pour moi. Mais ce n'était pas seulement un divertissement dont j'avais besoin venant de sa part, oh non, c'était bien plus que cela.

**Elena POV **:

Après avoir fini de m'habiller, je décidai de descendre à la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose à manger. Alors que je sortais de ma chambre, je soufflai d'agacement. Ce string merdique était la chose la plus inconfortable du monde ! Ma seule envie fut de l'enlever d'entre mes fesses, mais je savais que c'était inutile. Je décidai alors de penser à autre chose et de continuer mon chemin vers l'étage inférieur, où la cuisine se trouvait certainement.

Quand j'entrai finalement dans la pièce, je trouvai Klaus déjà installé, tenant dans sa main un verre à moitié rempli de sang. Il m'observa de la tête aux pieds et sourit d'un air approbateur.

**-Bien, bien, bien...Ça change assurément de ton style vestimentaire habituel... Ça me plaît bien.** Dit-il, arborant toujours le même sourire suggestif.

**-Va au diable.** Sifflai-je. Il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de rire. **T'as quelque chose à manger ?**

Il fut devant moi en un instant.

**-Eh bien ça dépend...** Répondit-il.

**-Ça dépend de quoi ?** Demandai-je, suspicieuse.

**-De si oui ou non tu me donneras de la « nourriture » en retour ? Car être un hybride me rend terriblement affamé.** Il leva ses sourcils. Sachant exactement ce qu'il voulait dire, je basculai ma tête sur le côté et déplaçai mes cheveux de façon à ce que mon cou soit bien visible. Il sourit d'un air triomphant et baissa sa tête vers ma gorge. Mais juste au moment où je sentis son cou frais sur ma peau, je le poussai loin de moi et courus vers le frigo.

Alors que ma main saisit la poignée de celui-ci, il y eut une seconde où je pensai que j'avais échappé au vampire. Mais tout espoir disparut lorsque je sentis mon corps plaqué contre le sol de marbre froid. Je regardai alors la tête amusée qui se tenait devant moi. Klaus me sourit et s'approcha si près de mon visage que je pensai pendant un moment qu'il allait m'embrasser. Il y avait une part de moi qui voulait le repousser, mais une autre voulait désespérément qu'il scelle ses lèvres aux miennes d'une passion momentanée. Malheureusement je ne pouvais discerner quelle part venait de ma conscience et laquelle venait de mon cœur.

Mais au dernier moment, sa bouche se dirigea vers mon cou, me procurant un frisson qui était comme une décharge électrique dans tout mon corps. Ses lèvres s'éloignèrent et je commençai à trembler tandis que ses dents frôlaient ma peau. Je fermai les yeux, attendant la sensation de morsure. Mais non, il recula brièvement et déposa un baiser doux et léger sur mon cou. Cependant, cela enfiévra mon corps plus encore que n'importe quelle morsure l'aurait fait. Il éloigna lentement son visage de ma gorge puis m'étudia d'une manière plutôt passionnée. Mon dieu, pourquoi ses traits étaient-ils aussi parfaits ?

**-Ma douce Elena... **Dit-il, ses mots doux comme de la soie sonnant comme de la musique à mes oreilles. Il nicha délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et caressa ma joue avec le doigt auquel il portait sa bague. **Si je me nourris de toi, ce sera lorsque tu seras prête. Car du sang empli de désir est bien plus appétissant que du sang rongé par la peur. **Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de vite se relever. Il m'offrit sa main que je pris étonnamment alors qu'il me leva sans effort.

Il me désigna une de ces chaises hautes que l'on voit dans les bars installées devant un grand comptoir. Je me hissai sur l'une d'elle et pivotai afin de le regarder. Il me tendait déjà un bol de Count Chocula, mes préférées. Au sens ironique du terme. Il s'assit à l'opposé de moi et me regarda manger.

**-Alors parle-moi un peu de toi...** Dit-il en tentant d'attirer mon attention sur lui.

Je refusai de croiser son regard et décidai d'entamer mes céréales.

**-Pas grand chose que tu ne saches pas déjà...je veux dire, c'est bien toi qui m'a traquée après tout.**

Il me regarda d'un air amusé mais toutefois surpris.

**-Tu dis ça comme si c'était quelque chose de mal ?** Plaisanta-t-il. **Les filles ne sont-elles pas censées être excitées à l'idée d'être traquées ? **Ajouta t-il en haussant ses sourcils.

Je ris un instant.

**-Hum...peut-être si tu t'appelles Bella Swan et que tu vis dans une ville qui a le même nom qu'un couvert, alors oui c'est possible. Sinon on trouve ça plutôt flippant généralement...** Je frissonnai et pris une nouvelle bouchée de céréales.

Il éleva ses sourcils et dit :

**-Tu n'as jamais été une fan de Twilight ?**

Cette fois je le regardai et lui jetai un regard évident.

**-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être fan pour connaître les bases de l'histoire.**

Il haussa les épaules.

**-Je te crois sur parole. Mais si tu veux savoir, je ne connais que les choses évidentes à propos de toi, mais aucune information personnelle.** Il s'arrêta un moment, attendant une réponse. **Alors c'est quoi le problème avec Stefan ? Est-il ton âme sœur ou éprouves-tu simplement de l'amour/haine pour lui ?**

Je déviai soudainement mon regard vers mon bol, souhaitant me détourner de ce sujet embarrassant le plus tôt possible.

**-Il n'y a pas tellement de problème. Je l'aime, il m'aime aussi. C'est aussi simple que ça.** Dis-je, haussant les épaules à la fin de ma phrase.

**-Toi et moi savons tous les deux que c'est un mensonge n'est-ce pas ?** Dit-il en me lançant un regard critique. Heureusement, il n'alla pas plus loin sur le sujet. **Et Damon ?**

Je le regardai, confuse.

**-Comment ça « et Damon »?**

**-Eh bien tu as quand même sacrifié ta vie pour lui... **Dit-il, intrigué.

Je baissai à nouveau les yeux et haussai les épaules.

**-Damon est comme un frère, je sais qu'il aurait fait la même chose pour moi.** Il y eut un silence. **Et toi ? Une personne spéciale en ce moment ?**

**-Toi.** Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de m'adresser un sourire -oh mon dieu- ultra séduisant.

**-Menteur.** Lâchai-je en regardant son sourire s'effacer. **Alors comment s'appelait l'heureuse élue ?** Il ne dit rien mais évita soudainement mon regard. **Comment tu l'as rencontrée ? Mais surtout, comment tu l'as tuée ?**

Il releva la tête cette fois, ses yeux luisants de colère.

**-Tu deviens très sure de toi.** Il fit une courte pause avant de reprendre : **Je n'aime pas les gens arrogants.** Siffla-t-il.

Je reculai, quelque peu effrayée.

**-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'offenser... **Marmonnais-je.

**-Pas de problème.** Il y eut un nouveau silence.** Et si tu veux savoir, elle s'appelait Sophia.**

Je le regardai de plus belle.

**-Et alors quelle est son histoire ?**

**-Une autre fois peut-être.** Répondit-il rapidement. **Donc comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je compte-**

Ce qu'il disait commença à glisser loin de mon esprit alors qu'une image effrayante traversa ma conscience. Nous parlions et agissions comme si nous nous connaissions, comme si l'on était amis. Mais c'était l'homme qui avait tué Jenna, qui était responsable de la mort de John. C'était lui qui avait détruit ma vie.

**-Bon sang mais que suis-je en train de faire ? **Chuchotais-je tout haut.

**-Pardon ?** Demanda-t-il, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

Je descendis vite de ma chaise et partit en courant. Alors que je montai les escaliers je sentis la main de Klaus attraper mon poignet et me tirer en arrière. Je me percutai contre son torse de pierre et sentit des larmes me monter aux yeux. Il baissa les yeux sur moi, sa main reposant sur mes cheveux, essayant de décrypter mes émotions. Après ce qui me parut une éternité, je dégageai ma main de sa poigne et recommençai à courir vers l'étage supérieur jusqu'à ce que j'atteignis ma chambre et claquai la porte.

J'aurais dû me douter qu'il se tiendrait juste derrière moi.

**-J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?** Demanda-t-il innocemment.

**-T'attendais-tu réellement à ce que je t'apprécie ? A ce que j'ai une conversation amicale et personnelle avec toi ?** Klaus resta silencieux tout le temps où je parlais, ou plutôt criais. **Sors.** Soupirai-je. Il inspira profondément avant de disparaître de mon champ de vision. La peur s'empara de moi et je fermai la porte derrière lui.

Je m'éloignai lentement de celle-ci. Il suffit de trois ou quatre pas de plus pour que je craque et laisse mes larmes couler.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, Klaus réapparut. Il avait une expression plutôt irritée lorsqu'il me vit assise sur le grand rebord de la fenêtre, les yeux larmoyants et les lèvres tremblantes. Il s'approcha de mon lit et y déposa quelques sacs. Je décidai d'y jeter un œil. La première chose que je vis me sauta aux yeux. <em>Victoria's Secret.<em>

Ma tristesse s'évanouit soudainement. Je sautai du rebord de la fenêtre et me précipitai vers lui.

**-Oh non ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de porter tes vêtements de pouffiasses ! Je refuse !** Hurlai-je. Avant que je ne le réalise, je fus plaquée contre le mur...encore.

**-Laisse-moi mettre quelque chose au clair avec toi. Je me fous de ce que tu as à me dire. Je me fous de si tu m'aimes ou me détestes, le truc c'est que je peux te faire faire ce que je veux. Tu n'es pas mon amie, tu ne le seras jamais. J'étais prêt à être tolérant ce matin avec tes actes d'indépendance mais à présent... **Il se stoppa un instant et prit une longue inspiration, en colère. **Rappelles-toi de ton statut Mademoiselle Gilbert. Je suis ton propriétaire et tu n'es que mon jouet. Que tu le veuilles ou non.** Puis il partit.

* * *

><p>La semaine suivante passa sans qu'il n'y ait aucune interaction entre nous. Je portais les tenues qu'il me donnait, ne souhaitant pas me causer de nouveaux problèmes. La plupart du temps je restais dans ma chambre, pensive. Je ne me rappelais même plus de la dernière fois que j'étais sortie. Je savais que cela paraissait égoïste de ma part, mais j'espérais que Stefan ou Damon essaieraient de me sauver. Stefan m'avait dit que Bonnie avait déjà procédé à un sort de localisation, lorsque Rose m'avait kidnappée. Alors pourquoi ne faisaient-ils pas la même chose pour cette fois aussi ? La Caroline du Nord n'était qu'à trois heures de route après tout.<p>

C'était officiel. J'étais la demoiselle en détresse, mais il n'y avait aucun Prince Charmant à l'horizon.

Le huitième jour après mon arrivée ici, Klaus entra dans ma chambre, arborant un grand sourire. J'étais allongée sur mon lit, entièrement habillée.

**-Oh Elena... **Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. Je m'agitai dans mon sommeil et me tournai pour lui faire face, mes yeux s'ouvrant à peine. Il caressa ma joue et sourit à nouveau. **Réveilles-toi, ma belle.** Il embrassa mon front avec douceur et appuya brièvement le sien au mien avant de sauter hors du lit, remarquant que je commençais à ouvrir les yeux.

**-Pourquoi es-tu de si bonne humeur ?** Demandai-je tout en baillant.

Son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir.

**-Eh bien, je pensais que vu le très bon comportement que tu as eu cette semaine, tu aurais droit à une récompense... **Je craignais le pire pour la suite. **Et je me demandais si tu étais intéressée par une petite virée shopping.**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilou :) Désolée j'ai mis du temps pour poster un chapitre plutôt court, mais j'essaierais de faire plus vite la prochaine fois :)<strong>

**Ah et en fait l'auteure originale de cette fic, _SarahsManyMen_, m'a demandé de faire passer un message : Elle dit qu'elle vous remercie beaucoup de lire l'histoire et de laisser des reviews; elle les traduit toujours en anglais et ça lui fait très plaisir de les lire ! Elle espère que vous continuerez de suivre la fic et elle vous remercie pour laisser de si bonnes critiques. :)**

**Enfin voila j'espère poster le prochain chapitre pour bientôt ;)**

**Bisous tout le monde !**

**Choupii :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous ! Alors...comment dire ? Je suis vraiment, vraiment navrée de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre plus tôt ; déjà 3 mois que je vous fait attendre :$ C'est très long et j'espère que cela ne m'aura pas fait perdre de fidèles lecteurs... Encore une fois, je m'en excuse. J'ai tout de même été heureuse de voir que vous m'aviez laissé des reviews très encourageantes pour la suite, merci énormément, ça me fait super plaisir ! :D Saina, Lyla Grint, 02melanienie, lele-35, Alexane, Roselia001, LittleVampire, belladu57,... Un grand merci à vous pour me donner votre avis et faire vivre mon histoire (ou plutôt ma traduction), vous êtes géniales ;) Bon je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps, je pense que l'attente vous a déjà assez suffi. Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena POV<strong>** :**

**-Du shopping ? Sérieusement, **_**tu**_** vas faire du shopping ?** M'étonnai-je.

**-Non, ****nous**** y allons **_**tous les deux.**_ Il me sourit. **Tu as 15 minutes pour prendre ta douche et t'habiller oh j'allais oublier... **Il me lança un haut à manches longues. J'haussai les sourcils comme pour lui demander pourquoi un tel changement de style vestimentaire. **Quand je sors en public, j'apprécie que les gens ne fixent pas toutes leurs pensées sur ce qui **_**m'appartient.**_

Je fis un mouvement de tête rapide.

**-Tu peux lire dans les pensées des gens ?**

**-Chez tout le monde la plupart du temps. A l'exception de ta sorcière de meilleure amie, de ta vampire d'amie et de toi vous avez toutes cette sorte de protection l'une envers l'autre qui empêche les personnes comme moi de déchiffrer vos pensées. C'est flippant... **Il frissonna rien qu'en y repensant.

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire.

**-Voudrais-tu devenir comme Edward Cullen ?**

Il fronça les sourcils.

**-N'ose même pas prononcer ce nom devant moi.**

Puis il partit à nouveau et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je ne pouvais être qu'impatiente à l'idée de me débarrasser de cette routine habituelle se résumant à : strings, corsets, pas de soutien-gorge.

* * *

><p>Le trajet jusqu'au centre commercial fut silencieux. Lorsque nous arrivâmes aux magasins, Klaus me prit la main. Je la retirai immédiatement mais il la rattrapa bien assez vite.<p>

**-Tu ne veux certainement pas faire une scène ici, n'est-ce pas ?**

Je soufflai de mécontentement alors que je sentis ses doigts se renouer doucement aux miens. Je levai les yeux vers lui, sentant une sorte d'électricité me traverser. Lui aussi me regarda, comme s'il ressentait la même chose, mais décida de faire comme si de rien n'était. Je fus surprise lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi et me demanda dans quelles boutiques je désirais aller. Sachant qu'il parlait de vêtements, je dis des noms de magasins tels que Abercrombie et American Eagle.

Alors que nous atteignîmes le premier magasin, je me tournai vers lui.

**-Quel est mon budget ?** Demandai-je avant que l'on entre, m'intéressant aux mannequins de la vitrine.

Il sourit avant de ricaner.

**-Elena, tu n'es qu'un jouet à mes yeux. Et j'ai bien l'intention de te gâter...** Il me fit un clin d'œil.

Je trouvai sa façon de me comparer à un jouet plutôt insultante, mais cela eut tout de même le don de me procurer des frissons dans le dos. Il me lâcha la main assez lentement et me permit d'aller déambuler dans les rayons. Alors que je me dirigeais vers le coin des jeans et des t-shirts, il vint vers moi, l'air déçu.

**-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois le parfait opposé de Katherine ?** Il soupira, faisant mine d'être triste.

Je souris, mais ne levai pas mon regard vers lui pour autant.

**-Si tu t'attends réellement à ce que je t'apprécie un jour, il faut que tu comprennes que la chose que je déteste encore plus que les Originels psychopathes de ton genre, c'est bien d'être ****comparée à ****Katherine.**-

Il mit une main sur son cœur.

**-Psychopathe ? Elena tes mots me blessent profondément.** Il ricana je ne pus m'abstenir de rire légèrement avec lui. **Mais sérieusement, qu'y a-t-il de mal à dévoiler un peu son corps ?** Dit-il, désignant le haut à manches longues que je tenais entre mes mains, qui paraissait identique à celui que je portais en ce moment.

**-J'en sais rien... J'avais l'habitude de porter des tenues un peu plus osées avant, mais après la mort de mes parents, je crois que j'ai juste essayé de ne pas plus attirer l'attention des autres sur moi.** Je haussai les épaules. **Et puis j'ai réalisé que ces vêtements me correspondaient mieux que ceux que je portais auparavant.**

Il se pencha et me chuchota dans l'oreille :

**-On parie combien ?**

Les trois heures qui suivirent passèrent assez rapidement tandis que Klaus et moi échangions des remarques amicales. C'est à ce moment que je me dis que peut-être, _peut-être, _il y avait quelque chose d'appréciable chez cet homme. Et qu'un jour je pourrais même apprendre à devenir son amie.

Alors que nous passions devant la librairie Borders, je me stoppai net. Klaus s'arrêta lui aussi, suivant le moindre de mes pas. Il me regarda alors, préoccupé.

**-Qu'y a t-il ?** Me demanda-t-il.

Mon regard passa de lui à la librairie, espérant qu'il comprendrait. Je n'osais pas lui demander, pensant que nous étions là seulement pour acheter des affaires. Je fus quelque peu soulagée lorsqu'il commença à ricaner.

**-Tu ne penses qu'à ça depuis le début n'est-ce-pas ? **

J'hésitai avant d'acquiescer timidement. Il semblait considérer la chose.

**-Ok, tu peux y aller. J'ai quelques affaires à régler de mon côté.**

Puis il partit soudainement, me laissant seule errant devant la boutique. Je ne pus refouler le sourire qui se forma sur mon visage quant à cette liberté momentanée.

**Klaus POV**** :**

Je la vis entrer dans le magasin de là ou je me tenais, dans le rayon Voyages. Un sourire sincère auquel je n'avais jamais été témoin auparavant apparut sur ses traits fins. Je pris en note de la faire rire plus souvent. Cette fille avait le don de m'étonner. En dehors de sa gentillesse et de son intelligence, elle se montrait toujours têtue avec moi et cela animait le feu de sa personnalité. Autrefois, Katherine s'était délibérément jetée dans mes bras, n'éveillant pas en moi de sensation de convoitise ou même de désir à son égard.

Mais Elena ne cessait de me résister et bien qu'elle me rejetait et me haïssait, elle était vulnérable et assez faible à la fois. Chaque fois qu'elle me repoussait, me surprenait ou me sermonnait ne faisait qu'amplifier le désir que j'avais pour elle.

C'est à cet instant que je sus ce que j'avais à faire. Je devais la faire tomber sous mon charme si elle m'aimait, elle céderait donc à mes avances. Mes plans fonctionneraient bien plus facilement.

Je la regardai parcourir le magasin et fut stupéfait de la voir sauter la section adolescente pour se diriger vers les classiques. Elle feuilleta quelques œuvres telles que « Les Hauts de Hurlevent » ou « Orgueil et Préjugés ». J'étudiai son expression alors qu'elle se mit à lire l'une d'entre elles, pris d'une curiosité soudaine. Mais sa concentration disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue lorsqu'elle leva brusquement la tête, comme si quelqu'un venait de prononcer son nom.

**Elena POV** :

**-Elena ?** Appela une voix intense et rauque.

Je me retournai et fut confrontée à quelqu'un qui eut plus d'importance à mes yeux qu'aucune autre chose à cet instant. Le beau blond aux yeux bleus nommé Matt Donovan me regardait d'un air confus. Je me jetai dans ses bras sans même m'en rendre compte.

**-Matt !** Soupirai-je contre lui alors qu'il me fit virevolter dans les airs, riant, avant de me remettre à terre.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fous en Caroline du Nord, Gilbert ?** Me lança-t-il le sourire aux lèvres. Dieu ce qu'il m'avait manqué !

Je haussai les épaules, cherchant brièvement un mensonge.

**-Tu sais, les complications... J'ai juste décidé de m'éloigner un peu de tout ça.** Je changeai rapidement de sujet.** Et toi alors ?**

**-Plus ou moins la même chose que toi. J'ai de la famille ici alors je vais rester dans les environs pendant un petit moment.** Il fit une courte pause. **Tu es avec Stefan ?** Demanda-t-il.

**-Non, il n'y a que moi. J'avais juste besoin d'être seule un moment.** Je souris légèrement.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de tristesse.

**-Écoutes, je ne veux pas passer pour un pauvre mec mais...comment va Caroline ?**

**-Tu devrais l'appeler, Matt. Elle était dévastée lorsque tu es parti. Je suis à peu près sûre que cela voudrait tout dire pour elle si tu le faisait**. Lui dis-je. Il acquiesça, consterné.

**-Je n'interromps rien, j'espère ?** Intervint une voix séductrice. Klaus mis sa main sur mon dos. Je détournai mon regard de celui, ahuri, de Matt.

**-Pas du tout.** Répondis-je, embarrassée. **Klaus je te présente Matt, Matt voici...Klaus.**

**Klaus POV **:

Je ne supportais pas le fait que ce mannequin blond d'Abercrombie enlace mon humaine. Ils parlaient comme s'ils étaient meilleurs amis et cela me donna à moi aussi l'envie d'entretenir une relation de ce genre avec Elena. Attendez une seconde, _une relation ?_ Ce n'était pas possible quelqu'un comme moi était incapable d'une chose aussi absurde que cela.

J'interrompis rapidement leur conversation alors qu'Elena était de plus en plus affligée. Je perçus le regret dans sa voix lorsqu'elle prononça mon nom. Le blond me tendit sa main d'un air dédaigneux mais je fis mine de ne pas la voir et me tournai vers Elena.

**-Lena, mon ange, il faut vraiment partir si tu veux que l'on soit à la maison à temps pour...tu sais...** Je fis courir mes doigts de haut en bas sur son bras, faisant croire à un sous-entendu. Je vis le visage de Mark pâlir du coin de l'œil et fis de mon mieux pour contenir le rire qui menaçait de s'échapper à tout moment.

Elena lui lança un regard rempli d'excuses.

**-Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, Matt.**

Il hocha simplement la tête, abattu et abasourdi à la fois. Alors que nous partions, Elena enfonça ses ongles dans mon dos aussi fort qu'elle le put. Cherchant désespérément autour de moi une option à cela, j'optai pour l'arrière-salle du magasin qui était en cours de rénovation.

**Elena POV **:

**-Ne sais-tu pas que les choses de ce genre sont exactement celles qui excitent un homme ?** Dit-il rudement mais d'une manière séductrice. Ses yeux étincelaient de malice et de désir alors qu'il me regardait de haut en bas. Ses lèvres étaient toujours plus proches des miennes et cela installa une sorte de tension entre nous. Je gardai la tête haute et, m'impatientant, sifflai :

**-Pourquoi tu ne veux tout simplement pas en finir ?**

Alors que ses lèvres étaient à moins d'un centimètre des miennes, il sourit et s'éloigna, reposant son front sur le mien.

**-Lorsque je t'embrasserais, ce sera quand tu le voudras, et que tu me supplieras de le faire. **Il me fit son sourire ravageur et je sentis tout à coup mes jambes s'affaiblir sous mon poids.

**-Eh bien tu vas attendre longtemps.** Lâchai-je.

Nous passâmes l'heure suivante à chercher des objets de décoration pour ma chambre sans la moindre conversation. Le trajet ne fut pas plus animé. Jusqu'au moment ou nous arrivâmes devant la grande demeure et qu'il m'adressa à nouveau la parole.

**-Elena.** Commença-t-il. Je me tournai pour lui faire face, et rencontrai des yeux dans lesquels je décelai de la peine et du regret. **Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir.** Il s'approcha de moi mais je fis un pas en arrière. Il abandonna et continua. **Je suis désolé. Pour toutes les choses que j'ai faites et qui t'ont blessée. Je ne vais pas les lister car tu les connais déjà suffisamment je sais que tu as toutes les raisons du monde de me détester mais crois moi, je suis vraiment navré.**

Je fus choquée par ses excuses, et me demandai si ce qu'il disait était vrai ou non.

**-Comment puis-je être certaine que tu dis la vérité ? Qui me dit que tu n'es pas en train de mentir ?**

Il haussa les épaules.

**-Je suppose que c'est à toi de juger. **Il fit une pause. **Pourquoi ne rangerais-tu pas tes affaires pendant que je prépare le dîner ?** Puis il partit de nouveau, me laissant une nouvelle fois confuse et abasourdie.

* * *

><p>Bonnie grogna de consternation et frappa son poing sur la table. Caroline sursauta et plaça une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amie. Bonnie lutta contre les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle essayait de trouver Elena. Mais Klaus avait jeté un sort protecteur sur elle, empêchant quiconque de la retrouver. Elle leva son regard sur Caroline et une larme s'échappa. La jeune vampire fut à ses côtés en un instant, entourant sa taille de ses bras.<p>

Au moment où ils crurent que les choses ne pouvaient être pires qu'à cet instant, _il_ fit son entrée. Damon arborait toujours son air blessé et mécontent depuis que Elena était partie. C'était un regard qui suffisait à faire fuir un vampire ou autres créatures surnaturelles sur son passage.

**-Y a du nouveau ? **Grogna-t-il avant de se stopper net lorsqu'il vit Bonnie pleurer silencieusement. **C'est pas vrai, tu crois vraiment que pleurer nous avance à quelque chose ? T'es vraiment inutile !**

**-J'essaye, Da-**

C'en fut assez pour le mettre à bout de nerfs. Il plaqua Bonnie contre le mur et l'agrippa par la gorge.

**-Eh bien fais plus d'efforts !**

A la seconde où Caroline vit les canines de celui-ci s'allonger, elle l'écarta brutalement de la jeune sorcière affolée d'un revers de la main et le jeta au sol, lui grognant dessus. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Sans même regarder l'ID de l'appelant, elle répondit hâtivement.

**-Quoi ? **Siffla-t-elle.

**-Tu peux me dire ce que fout Elena en Caroline du Nord avec un certain connard nommé Klaus ?** S'excita Matt à l'autre bout de la ligne.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, encore un chapitre de plus. J'espère qu'il vous a plu autant qu'à moi lorsque je l'ai traduit :)<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, ils m'intéressent beaucoup et c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos reviews !**

**Bisous ! **

**Choupii.**


End file.
